


Love is A Fickle Thing

by dexynursey (onceuponahundred)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Check Please Big Bang 2016, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/dexynursey
Summary: Everyone has a soul mark, a little tattoo that represents the person that you're meant to be with. It doesn't necessarily have to be romantic; the marks are just a representation of the person that you click with. For Dex he thought that his soulmate would be someone simple, someone who balanced out his anger. He finds exactly that in Derek Nursey, the only problem is that they absolutely hate each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Dex knows everyone has a soulmate; someone that the universe decided was perfect for them. He knows that must mean that his soulmate is out there, waiting for Dex to find them, if the small inked quill on Dex’s finger is anything to go by. Dex knows all of this but he still doubts that there truly is someone that would want to be with him. 

Growing up Dex loved hearing the story of how his parents got together. They had met on their first day of high school when they were both just 14. They both had always told Dex and his siblings that they knew at first glance they were meant for each other. 

(The star etched on his dad’s ankle and the vine trailing up his mom’s leg just cemented their love for one another.) 

His older sister, Neeve, had met her now wife in college and at first the two of them had been wary of each other, not wanting to get too close in case it didn’ end up working out, leaving themselves disappointed. But months passed and eventually they had both fallen hard and fast, their hearts filled with nothing but love from one another. 

Dex wants to believe that his soulmate is some great person and that they’re going to be perfect for each other; living happily ever after, but he isn’t as optimistic as the rest of his family. Dex is a lot more realistic than they are and so he knows that maybe just maybe he could be the one of the many who never truly find their soulmate. 

But then he gets to Samwell and his whole perspective on soulmates changes. He meets Shitty and Lardo who are so right for each other but just haven’t seem to realize they’re both equally in love with each other. He gets to know Ransom and Holster, the two of them so entwined into the other’s lives that there’s no way they can be anything but soulmates. 

He befriends Chowder who is just getting to know Farmer and Dex is getting to watch true love blossom before his very eyes. Dex slowly learns all about Bitty and he knows just knows that somewhere in the Haus there was the right person for Bitty. 

Lastly Dex meets Derek Malik Nurse and his whole world changes because for a second he thinks that maybe he’s finally met his soulmate, the person who was his better half, who would understand him like no one else. 

But that dream is dashed as soon as Nursey opens his mouth and the first thing he does is chirp Dex. Dex immediately feels an overwhelming amount of rage overcome him as he takes in Nursey’s designer clothes, the way his skin seemed to shine in the sun, eyes sparkling slightly. 

So Dex does what he does best. He scowls, and crosses his arms, and grumbles, unintelligible words falling from his mouth as he tries not to feel his heart crumbling into pieces. 

Fast forward a year and the two of them were still bickering, never seeming to be able to stop. Nursey and Dex were known around campus as the couple who couldn’t seem to stop fighting, even though it was obvious they cared about one another. 

“Are you two ever going to stop fighting?”

Dex and Nursey don’t pause from glaring at one another as they both turn to Chowder and say, “We’re not arguing,” in perfect unison.

Chowder rolls his eyes, a heavy sigh falling from his lips as he turns away from the pair heading into the kitchen to see if there was any leftover peach pie. The minutes Dex and Nursey are both sure that he’s gone, they’re colliding into one another, lips furiously clashing, bruising even. 

Dex sinks a hand into dark curls, tugging roughly as he works out his frustration. Nursey’s hands grip Dex’s hips, fingers biting in leaving little marks. Dex moves his lips from Nursey’s to mouth at his neck, harshly muttering “You are so fucking annoying.” 

Nursey’s mouth drops open, and he’s panting slightly, eyes glazed as he can’t help but little moans from fall his lips. 

“The same could be said for you, Poindexter.” 

Dex scowls against chocolate skin before his teeth come out, nipping lightly as he says, “Shut the fuck up.” 

Nursey only lets out a strangled groan, hands gripping even tighter as he lines their dicks up.

They both let out a soft sigh at the contact, Dex stopping his assault on Nursey’s neck to breathe for a few minutes. Nursey is about to start moving again when he hears footsteps. He immediately pushes Dex away, fingers flying to fix messy hair and disarrayed clothes. 

Dex’s eyes are still slightly closed and he sways on his feet before taking in the fact that Nursey was no longer holding onto him. His eyes flutter open and he quickly rights himself, a hand running through his hair.

And not a second later Ransom and Holster come bursting into the living room, matching grins on their faces and arms interlocked. 

“Brahs, are we going to have to have another talk about keeping the fighting to a minimum?”

Dex turns his face away from Holster, trying to hide the red tinting his cheeks as he hotly mutters, “We weren’t fighting.” 

Nursey shoots Dex a warning look, before slinging his arm around the redhead’s shoulders. There’s a grin plastered to his face but only Dex can hear the force with which Nursey says, “Dexy and I don’t fight that much anymore. You guys just love to overexaggerate.” 

“You know what, Holtzy, I think Nurse is right? I haven’t seen these two have a real fight in what seems like ages.” 

Holster turns his gaze to Dex and Nursey scrutinizing the two of them as if he could figure out what was different between them just from staring at them intensely. Dex fidgets, avoiding the curious gaze that was on both Ransom and Holster’s face. Nursey however just grins, arm around Dex tightening slightly as he tries to ward off any suspicion from the two captains. 

Their conversation is interrupted by Bitty from the kitchen who calls out, “I just made fresh scones if y’all want some!”

Dex and Nursey both let loose a sigh of relief as Ransom and Holster rush into the kitchen, completely forgetting the fact that moments earlier they had been in the middle of a pretty intense interrogation. 

As soon as the captains leave the room, Dex pushes Nursey away from him a scowl forming on his face. 

“Get off me, jackass.” 

Nursey’s grin falters, eyes dimming as he takes in the pure anger in Dex’s voice. His hand reaches up to run through his hair, finger brushing the tattoo behind his ear as he mutters softly, “So later, your room or mine?” 

Dex is steadfastly refusing to meet Nursey’s gaze. He fixes his eyes on the floor, lips barely moving when he murmurs, “Mine is fine.” 

Nursey just nods, not saying a word as he leaves, heading into the kitchen himself. Dex groans, a hand moving over his face as he thinks about completely and utterly fucked he was. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a chapter filled with sex, pining!Dex and again a lot of sex.

Dex didn’t mean to fall in love with Nursey. He really truly didn’t. It just sort of happened, sort of like how one picks a favorite book. It doesn’t happen immediately. It slowly builds up, occurring after time with no warning. 

That’s what falling in love with Nursey feels like. Dex didn’t set out on a mission to find love. It just happened and with Nursey of all people. Dex shouldn’t be all that surprised though. There always was some sort of chemistry between them, some underlying emotion that could only be identified as attraction, desire, want. 

They got the desire out of the way and still Dex couldn’t help but want more. He didn’t want bruising kisses, hidden in the shadows. He wanted to be able to peck Nursey on the cheek, before dropping him off at his creative writing class. He didn’t want hurried blowjobs in the darkness of their rooms. He wanted to be able to link his fingers with Nursey’s and stroll through the quad in blinding sunshine visible to everyone. 

That wasn’t what Nursey wanted though. Dex knew that he shouldn’t be selfish. He shouldn’t want more when what he had was already more than he had ever dreamed he would get. 

And so he bites down on his emotions, making sure his touch doesn’t linger longer than necessary, that his kisses don’t have too much meaning and that most of all he doesn’t let Nursey know just how much he affects Dex. 

“Fuck Dex, do that again.” 

Dex grins against Nursey’s skin, teeth biting down just the tiniest bit harder and tongue flicking out to trace the bite. Nursey groans, long fingers tangled in auburn hair, tugging tightly. Dex can feel the burn in his scalp, but he only lets out a moan at the feeling.

“Tell me what you want, Nurse.” Dex’s voice is deeper than normal, almost rough, laced with lust. 

“I want you to fuck me. Dex.”  

Dex almost comes from the desperation he hears in Nursey’s voice, the absolute want that he was showing for Dex. No matter how many times he heard it, Dex would always think the thought of Derek Nurse begging to be fucked was the hottest thing ever. 

“Whatever you want, Nurse.” 

Dex pulls back, fingers working quickly to pull off both Nursey’s shirt and pants, leaving him clad in only a tight pair of dark blue boxers. Dex reaches over to the nightstand, digging through the drawer for the bottle of lube that he always keep handy nowadays. 

He settles back onto the bed, Nursey watching his every move, lip between his teeth and eyes darkened. 

“Take off your underwear and come here.” 

Nursey complies, long legs slipping out of the boxer briefs before he drops them next to his other clothes. He moves over to Dex, situating himself on Dex’s lap gaze focused solely on the boy in front of him. 

“Fuck, Nurse. Alright, turn around and get on your knees then.” 

Nursey scrambles off Dex’s lap, hurrying to listen. He settles on the bed, his ass sticking up and hips swaying slightly. 

He looks over his shoulder at Dex, a smirk on his face and his eyes like jade wink at him mischievously. Dex groans, wide palms already reaching out to cup the perfectness that was Derek Nurse’s ass. He kneads the round globes, drawing out a strangled moan from the man beneath him. 

“Hurry up, you fucking prick.” 

Dex growls, fingers biting into Nursey’s ass. A hand comes up slightly before he brings it down on Nursey with a slight smack. Instead of complaining, Nursey just groans again making a smirk appear on Dex’s face. 

“Seems like someone is a kinky fuck.” 

“That seems to be a two way street, Dex.” 

“You wanna get spanked again? Is that it? If not then shut the fuck up.” 

For once Nursey actually listens and he stays silent as Dex throws the foil packet onto the bed next to Nursey, keeping the bottle of lube nearby though. He takes a second to just admire the sight of Nursey beneath him like this, on his hands and knees just for Dex. He takes a mental picture of the image, tucking it away for later. 

“Are you going to finger me or not, jackass?” 

“You’re so fucking impatient.” 

“Well you’re too fucking slow. It seems like I have to do everything for you, Dexy.” 

Dex scowls, the expression transforming his face. To any lesser person, someone who didn’t know Dex that well, they would automatically assume that he was aggravated, annoyed, angry. But to someone who knew Dex, who knew to look for that certain twinkle in his eyes or the quirk of his lips, they would know that Dex wasn’t at all annoyed with Nursey. He was rather infatuated with him, amused even. 

Nursey bucks his hips back, wanting Dex to do anything really. Dex just grins though, slapping him on the ass once again, quietly murmuring, “Patience is key, you idiot.” 

“Dex I swear to god if you don’t get fingers in me now, I’m going to fucking murder you.” 

Before Nursey can say another word though, Dex has lube slicked fingers tracing a puckered hole, barely slipping in. A low swear slips from Nursey’s mouth, hips circling and pushing back as he tries to get Dex’s fingers deeper in him.

“Ah, fuck, Dex - please I need more.” 

Dex slips just the tip of one finger into Nursey, moving in and out slowly as he teasingly says, “What was that? I didn’t quite get that.” 

Muttered curses and low groans come out of Nursey’s mouth as he struggles to get Dex to touch him even more. His whole body rocks in an effort to get those long digits even further into him. 

Dex must take pity on the mewling mess that Nursey turns into because he slowly inches his fingers even further, crooking them ever so slightly to rub against the spot that he knew drove Nursey wild. 

“Fuck you, Dex. Fucking fuck you.” 

“Maybe next time. You’re the only one getting fucked tonight.” 

Nursey shoves his face further into the sheets as Dex continues to massage his prostate, applying a steady pressure.  His hips move, an undulating presence on Dex’s fingers. 

Dex slips his fingers out from Nursey, ignoring the whines that leave the other boy’s mouth. He instead reaches for the foil packet on the bed muttering, “Hold on you asswipe.” 

He quickly opens the condom before rolling it on. His hands settle on Nursey’s hips as he guides himself to Nursey’s ass. The tip of his cock barely brushes against Nursey’s entrance as he teases, “Tell me what you want, Nurse, how you want it.” 

“Fuck Dex, just get in me already. Haven’t you fucking dragged this on long enough?’ 

Dex laughs, voice light almost tinged with something akin to fondness which makes Nursey’s heart squeeze. 

“Hearing you beg is the best part of all this though.” 

“Fucking piece of-” 

Nursey’s words are cut off by Dex sharply thrusting, entering him in one smooth movement. His words are drawn out into a low moan, hips already beginning to move against Dex’s hands. 

Dex tightens his grip, stopping Nursey from being able to move on his own. He slowly pulls back, relishing the slow drag of muscles against his cock. Nursey is practically sobbing by now, wanting nothing more than for Dex to pound into him. 

Dex’s fingers spread, tips brushing against the small of Nursey’s back as he leans down, lips brushing against an ear. 

“Beg for it, Nurse.” 

“Please, Dex. Harder, I need it harder.” 

Dex grins at the pure desperation he hears in Nursey’s voice and his only response is “As you wish,” before he moves faster, hips slapping against Nursey’s ass rhythmically. 

By now they’re both moaning, the loud sounds filling the room, making Dex infinitely happy he got a single room this year. His fingers clench around Nursey’s hips, digging into the skin and leaving little crescent marks. 

“I’m close... go faster…” 

“Stop telling me what to do.” 

Dex begins to move faster, the sounds only becoming louder before he tenses, shuddering as he comes down from his high. He slips out of Nursey, flopping onto the bed before reaching over and wrapping a hand around Nursey’s leaking dick. 

He has Nursey coming with only a few strokes, thumb brushing against the head. Nursey lets out a low moan, a shudder going through his body as he comes all over the sheets. 

Dex wipes his hand on Nursey’s chest, standing up to get rid of the condom as he asks, “You staying or leaving?” 

Nursey just murmurs something nonsensical which Dex takes as him staying for the night. He only sighs, walking back to the bed to shove Nursey over as he slides in next to him. 

He makes sure to stay as far away as possible from Nursey as he switches the light off, dowsing the room in darkness. His words fall on silent ears when he mutters, “Good night, Derek.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex gets his heart broken and Bitty is there to pick up the pieces.

“What do you do when you think someone is your soulmate but you’re positive they hate you?” 

Bitty looks up from the dough he was kneading, eyes blown wide and mouth dropping open slightly. He takes in the sight of Dex, head on his arms and sounding so dejected Bitty could feel his heart clench. 

He wipes his hands on his apron, pulling out the chair across from Dex before taking a seat. Bitty folds his hands on top of the table before quietly asking, “Why do you think they hate you, hun?” 

Dex runs his hands through his hair, making the red strands stick up in all directions as he lets out a soft sigh. 

“I just know they do. It’s just a feeling I have. Do you know your soulmate Bits?” 

Bitty’s cheeks turn red as he thinks about the crossed hockey sticks permanently stuck to his ass and how he knew that they could only represent one person. 

“Yeah, I know who it is. But it took us a long time to get to where we are now.” 

Dex groans, head falling back onto the table with a thump that bounces around the room. He mumbles something into the wood that Bitty doesn’t quite catch. 

“Come again?” 

“What if I was having sex with them even though I think they hate me and I’m half in love with them?”

Bitty sputters, words suddenly not forming as he tries to comprehend exactly what Dex was saying. 

“You’re doing what now?” 

“I’m having hate sex with the person I think could be my soulmate or rather I really want them to be my soulmate.” 

Bitty reaches out, placing a gentle hand on Dex’s shoulder trying to be comforting. His voice is soft, almost soothing when he says, “You have to tell them, Dex. You know that right?” 

“I had a feeling you were going to say that.” 

Bitty grins softly, eyes melting as he takes in the miserable state his friend currently was in. 

“You fell in love with them for a reason, Dex, and you know that telling them is the right thing to do. If they really are your soulmate, this is all a big misunderstanding and confessing your feelings is going to fix it.” 

“Thanks Bitty.” 

“Happy to help, darling. Now you get back to your work and I’ll get back to my pie.” 

Dex smiles ruefully before turning back to his laptop, opening up his latest assignment for his Comp Science class. Bitty pushes back his chair, heading over to the counter to continue to work on his pie crust. 

There’s a companionable silence as the two of them work on their respective tasks. Dex’s mind is still filled with thoughts of the daunting job before him, but he knew that Bitty was right. 

Telling Nursey how he felt was the right thing to do. It was all going to be okay. 

It didn’t turn out okay. 

Dex finally works up the courage to admit his feelings to Nursey at the worst possible moment. 

“Guys, this is Jason. He’s a swimmer.” 

Dex takes in the boy in front of him, gaze running over a tanned face, sculpted legs and what he assumed had to be a killer body. His eyes linger on brown eyes set in a wide smiling face. Dex’s gaze then drops to the hand that was linked with Nursey’s and his heart squeezes painfully. 

Before he knows it, he’s bolting up from the couch, shoving past everyone as he mutters something about having to study for an English quiz. Dex practically sprints away from the Haus, his heart pounding and face flushed. 

There are tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks and he swipes at them angrily, teeth clenching tightly. He should’ve known that whatever he and Nursey had been doing wasn’t going to last, but he had still hoped. He had hoped that maybe just maybe Nursey reciprocated his feelings. 

The tears still fall even though Dex tries his hardest not to let them. His finger traces the quill on his pinky, mourning the lost of what he assumed was his soulmate and how now he was never going to find anyone. 

“Dex, honey, you okay?” 

Dex spins around, the hand on his shoulder surprising him more than he thought it would. He stares into Bitty’s face with glassy eyes, lip trembling as he shakes his head softly. 

Bitty’s face fills with understanding and he silently opens his arms, letting the  taller boy fall into them as he strokes Dex’s hair soothingly. His voice is gentle, calming as he whispers, “It’s gonna be okay, Dex. I promise you that. I’m sure y’all will figure this out.” 

Dex just whimpers, trying to believe the words that were coming out of Bitty’s mouth. 

“Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?” 

Dex only nods, nose still running as he sniffles softly. Bitty wraps an arm around Dex’s shoulders as he leans most of his weight onto the smaller boy. The two make an odd pair as they walk across campus, a sniffling red head and the blonde who seemed to be comforting him. 

Bitty drops Dex off at his door, a concerned frown still on his face as he asks, “You gonna be okay, Dex?” 

Dex shrugs, shoulders barely moving as his lips quiver slightly. His voice is soft, laced with pain when he mutters, “Thanks, Bitty, for everything.” 

“Call me if you need anything, you hear?” 

Dex just nods, pulling his keys out and unlocking the door. Bitty sends him one last concerned look, making sure that he gets through the door before walking away. 

Dex stares numbly at his floor, wondering exactly what to do now. All he really felt like doing was wrapping himself up in his blankets, falling face first into his bed and sobbing his heart out. 

So he just does that. 

Dex pulls the blanket his mother gave to him when he was young. He hadn’t been able to part from it when he left for Samwell so instead he had just brought it along. He wraps the blanket around his shoulders, burrowing deep into the comfort that it brings. 

He falls onto his bed, face placed firmly in the center of the pillow as he feels the beginning of new tears form in his eyes. His hiccups are muffled by the softness of the pillow but they still echo throughout the room. 

That’s how Dex spends his afternoon. 

Having his heart broken over and over again as he thinks about his soulmate (he refused to believe that Nursey was anything but the person he was meant to be with) was not with him and probably never would be. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex is fucked up and Nursey realizes he fucked up.

There’s a knock on Dex’s door sometime during the evening and he glances up from his laptop, scowling when he can tell just by the knocks who exactly was standing on the other side of the door. 

He bites down on his lower lip, debating if he was ready to deal with Nursey. He could easily pretend not to be in the room.

“I know you’re in there, Dex. Let me in.” 

Well that plan was definitely out of the question now. Dex sighs, tightening his grip on the blanket before getting out of bed and making his way to the door. He stops right before it though, teeth worrying his lip as he decides if this was really worth it. Could he really do this now? Talk to Nursey without bursting into tears. 

“Dex, come on.” 

Dex scowls, furiously flipping the lock before throwing the door open and stalking back to his bed. He ignores Nursey as he steps into the room, instead turning back to his laptop where he had been bingeing on Netflix. 

Nursey stands in the middle of the room, fingers twisting nervously as he shifts his weight from foot to foot. His eyes are wide, a tiny bit of fear in them while his lips are drawn down. 

“Are you seriously not going to explain why you bolted earlier?”

Dex steadfastly ignores Nursey, his gaze focused on the episode playing in front of him even if he didn’t retain a single bit of what was playing. Nursey sighs, a hand running through his hair tiredly. 

“Dex, talk to me. I thought we were doing better.” 

That draws a scoff from Dex and he has to refrain from rolling his eyes. Nursey lets out a low growl before he stalks forward, slamming the laptop shut as he collapses onto the bed next to Dex. 

Dex is immediately overwhelmed by a scent that was just so Nursey he almost cries. It was a mixture of pine and rain, an earthy scent that could only be described as  _ Nursey _ . 

“Now we are going to talk this out like the mature adults we pretend to be or are you going to continue to ignore me?” 

Dex turns his gaze towards Nursey, for once letting the other see the tears that were once again brimming in his eyes. Nursey is taken aback by Dex’s uncharacteristic show of emotion. He almost reaches out, wanting nothing more than to soothe the boy next to him. 

It’s silent only for a heartbeat before Dex croaks out softly, “Do you want to know what my soulmate mark is?” Nursey is silent, waiting for Dex to continue. “It’s a fucking quill on my pinky. Now who could that be?” 

Nursey stays silent, his mouth dropping open in shock as he looks at Dex with wide eyes. Dex laughs then, but there is no joy in it. It’s a hollow sound filled with pain and despair and loss. It makes Nursey’s heart break a little. 

“So that’s why I left because seeing someone who I thought could be my soulmate with anyone other than me was awful. The worst part of all of this is that I had deluded myself into thinking you actually cared but now I know all you wanted was the sex which I could’ve been fine with, but you went and got somebody else without even mentioning it to me. What else am I supposed to think? Now if you could just go I would appreciate that.” 

Nursey still hasn’t said anything and all it does is tear Dex’s heart into infinitely tiny pieces. He turns away, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders as he mumbles, “Get the fuck out of my room, Nursey. Just go away.” 

Dex hears Nursey scramble out of the bed and he waits for the door to slam shut before he lets the tears fall again. Dex had never felt this kind of pain before not when he got his wisdom teeth removed senior year of high school or when he broke his arm getting a cat out of a tree. 

Having your heart broken by the person who was supposed to love you was the cruelest thing the universe could do. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey gets some help from someone who knows what's going on.

“Bitty, what are you supposed to do when you fuck up with the person you now know is your soulmate?” 

Bitty glances sharply at Nursey from where he’s whisking the ingredients for a meringue. He ponders over his words, choosing them carefully so he doesn’t give away that he knows exactly who Nursey is talking about. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I know who my soulmate is and it’s not Jason, but it’s not like I can just break up with the guy now. For fuck’s sake I told him I didn’t even believe in soulmates all that much. But now that I know who mine is, there’s nobody else that I want.” 

Bitty is careful with his words, making sure that Nursey has no idea he knows exactly what was going on. 

“Quite a mess you’ve gotten yourself into now.” 

Nursey groans, head dropping onto the table with a solid  _ thump _ , “I fucked up so badly, Bits.” 

Still feeling angry on Dex’s behalf, Bitty has to stop himself from sounding too harsh when he replies, “You need to figure out what you want, Nurse and you should do it sooner rather than later. You can’t drag this out. It’s not fair to either of them.” 

“You’re right, Bits. Thanks for listening to me ramble.” 

Bitty gives Nursey’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, a small smile stretched across his face. 

“It’ll all work out, Nurse. You’re a smart guy; you’ll figure this out.” 

Nursey lets out a wry laugh, hand running through his hair as he wonders if Bitty was right. Could he make this up to Dex? Would Dex ever forgive him for the pain that Nursey caused him? 

Nursey doesn’t know for sure but he’s willing to risk everything if it meant that he had even a fraction of a chance with Dex.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chowder figures out that something is not quite right between his two friends.

Chowder knows something is up with his two best friends. He just doesn’t know exactly what it is. He’s known something was different since the beginning of the year, but he didn’t know what questions to ask to get any questions. 

He brings it up to Bitty, nervously asking, “Have you noticed anything different with Nursey and Dex?” 

Bitty is humming to himself, a happy smile on his face as he works on a cherry cobbler fingers kneading the dough with just the right amount of pressure. He glances up from his work, gazing at Chowder with a question in his eyes. 

“What do you mean exactly?” 

Chowder shrugs, broad shoulders moving hesitantly as if he doesn’t know how his curiosity is going to be received. 

“It’s just they seem different. I can’t quite put my finger on it though. Ever since the year started they’re just different. It’s a little disconcerting.” 

“It’s nice to see you worried, Chowder. But I think they know what to do. You just need to let them figure it out themselves.” 

“If you say so, Bits… Something is seriously wrong though. They don’t seem to be talking to each other at all.” 

Bitty sighs, teeth biting into his bottom lip as he argues with himself over whether or not he should reassure Chowder that everything was fine. That Dex and Nursey were going to figure this out eventually. 

“Chowder, do you know what their tattoos are?” 

Eyebrows crinkling, Chowder wonders what the soulmate tattoos have to do with Dex and Nursey fighting, but then he remembers the kegster where Nursey drunkenly showed him the wrench etched behind his ear. He then also remembers Dex, proudly showing off his finger one morning when Betsy had been acting up and Chowder had been keeping him company while Dex fixed her. 

A soft, “Oh,” falls from his lips as he figures it out. Bitty just pats his shoulder comfortingly, turning back to his pie with ease. Chowder sits in silence, his mind mulling over the fact that Dex and Nursey could be soulmates.

He had never thought about it before, but now with this new information Chowder could easily see how their bickering and arguing could smoothly turn to fond chirping. Dex and Nursey may think they have everyone else fooled but now Chowder knew, he couldn’t help but hope that the two of them figured their shit out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of talking it out, a little bit of making out, and a little bit of checking out

Dex has been studiously ignoring Nursey for two weeks now. The only time he could be found anywhere near Nursey was during practice and that was it. The rest of the team save Bitty and Chowder hadn’t noticed the animosity between the D-men but they were starting to, especially Ransom and Holster who both had decided it was time to have a talk with them. 

“Yo, bros, can we talk to you two?” 

Nursey glances over at Dex before turning back to his captains, lip between his teeth and eyebrows furrowed. He skates over to the pair, trying not to let his anxiety show. 

Dex is calm, pulling over his gloves as he skates over as well. His face doesn’t betray anything as he asks, “What’s up?” 

Ransom looks over at Holster, silently asking him to take the lead on this. Holster nods at his partner before turning to the younger boys. 

“Is everything alright between you two? You two haven’t seem to have fought in what feels like weeks.” 

Dex doesn’t even look at Nursey once, his gaze focused solely on Ransom and Holster. “We’re fine. Right, Nurse?” 

Nursey startles, not actually believing that Dex was indirectly addressing him. His voice is shakey when he stutters out, “Yup, we’re cool. Nothing to worry about here.” 

Ransom and Holster exchange a worried look, eyebrows drawn low and lips pulled down. 

“If you say so…” 

“Cool, then are we done here?” 

The two captains nod while Nursey just stares helplessly, wondering if this was how it was gonna be from now on. Dex would only address him when it was absolutely necessary but would ignore him the rest of the time. Nursey’s heart squeezes painfully as he thinks about how far gone he is for Dex and how now Dex didn’t want anything to do with him. 

Dex skates off the rink, leaving Nursey, Ransom and Holster behind. Nursey stares after for a beat before turning back to his captains. 

“Are you sure everything is okay, Nurse?” 

As Nursey looks at his friends, his anger grows and he shakes his head biting out, “No it’s not. Could you guys hang back for a bit and let me talk to him?” 

Holster grins at him, eyes soft and comforting when he replies, “Whatever you need, Nurse. We’ve got a few things to pack up anyway.” 

Ransom nods, a smile stretched across his face. Nursey tries to manage a smile but all he thinks he does is a grimace. He turns away from the pair, skating off the rink, making his way to the locker room.

As he walks Nursey’s resolve hardens and he’s determined to get Dex to talk to him. The two of them needed to talk even if it only ended in tears and angry words, Nursey needed to get what he was feeling out. 

He slams the locker room door open, letting the bang echo jump throughout the room. Nursey can hear a shower going and he makes his way towards it, shucking his gear off as he goes. 

Nursey steps into the showers, eyes trained on Dex who was still oblivious to the death glare that was being directed at him. 

“Dex.” 

Dex jumps at the sound of his name, head swiveling around to look for the source. His lips pull down when he notices that it’s Nursey and he turns back to the spray of water, eyes closing slightly. 

“Dex, we need to talk.” 

Dex is still facing away from Nursey when he replies, “There’s nothing to talk about. You made your choice.” 

Nursey’s anger grows and he stalks over to Dex, placing himself in Dex’s space while not actually touching him. Dex immediately jumps, stepping back to put more space between them.

“What the fuck, dude? Get away from me.” 

Nursey rolls his eyes, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, so get over yourself.” 

“Fucking hell, Nurse. We don’t have anything to talk about.” 

Dex pushes past Nursey, a scowl on his face and cheeks flushed red. Nursey’s hand shoots out, wrapping around a wrist as he pulls Dex back. 

“You’re not getting away easily this time.” 

“Let me go, Nurse.” 

“No, I’m not letting you leave until we talk.” 

Dex sighs, hand moving through his wet hair pushing the strands apart and making them stick apart. His teeth bite into his lip as he thinks, his wrist still wrapped in Nursey’s hand. 

“Fine, but I’m not doing this naked.” 

Nursey grins, dropping his hand from Dex and taking a step back. He allows Dex to walk by him before he follows after. He tries not to let his eyes wander down to Dex’s ass, but it proved to be more difficult then he thought. 

“Stop staring at my ass, you prick.”

Nursey reddens, his eyes snapping to the back of Dex’s head as he sputters, “I wasn’t staring at your ass!” 

He can practically hear the smirk that’s most likely stretched across Dex’s face when he replies smugly, “Sure you weren’t.” 

Nursey grins, his heart stuttering as he thinks about how this is it what he wants. He wants this easy friendship that came with being around Dex, the way their chirps didn’t have any heat anymore, instead filled with something he would go so far as to call fondness. 

The two are silent as they redress themselves. Nursey tries not to let his gaze linger too long on Dex, but that was easier said then done when he was exposed to freckled skin and muscled body. 

“Stop staring at me, Nursey.” 

Nursey startles, his gaze stuck to a little cluster of dots on Dex’s shoulder that reminds Nursey of his favorite constellation. 

“Sorry, it’s just…” 

He trails off, putting his focus back on pulling on his jeans. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the flush full covering Dex’s body and it makes his dick throb harden slightly. Nursey takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself back down. Now was not the time to be a horny bastard. 

When they’re both done, they turn to each other, eyes not quite meeting as they try to figure out how to do this. How were they supposed to talk this out when Nursey didn’t even know where to begin? 

He takes a deep breath, eyes lifting to meet Dex’s. His fingers twist together nervously as he tries to the find the words that normally come so easily to him. 

“Are we just going to stand here or what? I’ve got somewhere to be.” 

Nursey jumps at the gruffness in Dex’s voice. His eyes dart around the locker room, trying to figure out what to say. He takes a step forward before thinking better of it. 

He stops, eyes still on Dex. “Do you want me to tell you what my tattoo is?” 

Dex’s eye snap up to Nursey’s, a pained expression flitting across his face. He pulls his lower lip in between his teeth, trying to figure out what it was he wanted exactly.

This time when Nursey steps forward, he makes himself keep going, until he’s standing inches away from Dex. He reaches out, fingers curling around a muscled forearm. 

Nursey tilts his head, pushing his hair back while showing Dex what was tucked behind his ear. Coming closer, Dex’s eyes widen when he takes in the in little wrench etched into Nursey’s skin. 

He sucks in a breath, fingers reaching out against his will to trace along the white ink of Nursey’s tattoo. Nursey’s eyes flutter shut, as he relaxes when Dex’s fingers make contact with his skin. 

For a minute they just stand there, Dex with his fingers pressed to Nursey’s tattoo while Nursey’s just basks in his presence, drinking Dex in after all this time. 

Dex takes a step back though when he remembers Jason. His lips turn down as he harshly spits out, “That doesn’t mean anything. What about  _ Jason _ ?” There’s nothing but pain and contempt in Dex’s voice and it makes Nursey’s heart squeeze tightly. 

He swallows thickly, tongue darting out to trace against his lips as he softly mutters, “I told him the truth. I told him that I couldn’t be with him if I knew who my soulmate was. I couldn’t be with him when I was completely in love with someone else.” 

Dex’s gasp is audible throughout the room, his gaze stuck on Nursey as he tries to discern if the other was indeed telling the truth. As he searches Nursey’s eyes, Dex can see the truth behind his words and it makes his heart skip a beat. 

But before he knows it, words are spilling out of his mouth that has him wanting to immediately take them back. 

“You don’t want me. You just want the sex. Does Jason not give it to you rough like the way you like it? Is that it, baby? You miss someone giving you a good hard spanking?” 

Nursey takes a step back, the harshness in Dex’s words making him cringe. For a minute all he can do is stare in shock, hurt, pain before the anger sets in and he’s up in Dex’s face all but shouting, 

“You fucking idiot! Of course not. Don’t you get that I care about you? I’m pretty sure I’m half in love with you and you don’t seem to fucking get it!” 

Dex is stunned by Nursey’s words, amber eyes wide as all he can do is stare at Nursey who’s panting, cheeks flushed and reddened. There’s a fury in his eyes that Dex has never seen before, blazing like a green fire. His hands clenched tightly into fists. 

Dex fidgets, thumbs moving each other as he glances anywhere but at Nursey. His lips are pulled down as he tries to choose his next words carefully. 

Nursey steps forward, hand reaching out to tilt Dex’s chin upwards forcing him to look at Nursey. This was the closest they had been near each other in days and it affected Dex more than he thought it would. 

“Dex, I broke up with him. Two days after we talked, I explained it all out to him. I told him even though at first I didn’t believe in letting a mark determine my life, once I realized it was _you_. I knew that was it. I didn’t want anyone else.” 

Dex lets out slow breath, his eyes steady on Nursey as he realizes the truth behind the words. His hand comes up, fingertips resting on Nursey’s cheekbones. Nursey tilts into his touch, nose brushing against the curve of his hand. 

His voice is soft as he murmurs against Dex’s skin, “It’s always been you.” 

A strangled cry leaves Dex’s mouth as he surges forward, capturing Nursey’s lips in a kiss. It’s a little awkward at first, noses bumping into each other and teeth clacking painfully, but then they slot together just right and it’s like Dex is home again. 

His fingers curl around Nursey’s neck, sliding into his hair as he grips it tightly. Nursey opens his mouth, tongue tracing the seam of Dex’s lip. Before he can part them, the door slams open and in walk Holster and Ransom grins stretched across their faces. 

“Well, well, well look what we have here, Holtzy.” 

Dex and Nursey spring apart, cheeks red and lips slightly swollen. Their eyes though are bright, wide with excitement and something close to lust. Ransom can’t help the grin that stretches across his face when he sees his friends happy again. 

“Looks like these two finally made up. It was about time.” 

Holster slings an arm around Ransom’s shoulders, a shit eating grin on his face as he exclaims, “I think it’s time for these two to leave. Get some alone time not in Faber. Don’t you agree, Rans?” 

Nursey grins, while Dex just avoids his captain’s gaze body still flushed a pretty pink color. Nursey winds an arm around his waist, pulling Dex to the door as he throws over his shoulder, “We’ll just be getting out of your way then!” 

Ransom leans into Holster just the bit as Holster tightens his grip slightly. It’s quiet for a second only being broken when Holster asks, “Wanna have sex in the showers like last week?” 

“I thought you would never fucking ask.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft, sleepy sex is my jam

Nursey smiles, a soft, sleepy thing. His face is tucked into Dex’s neck, stubble slightly tickling his boyfriend’s sensitive skin. His smile grows wider at the word. 

Dex was now his  _ boyfriend _ . 

They were each other’s soulmate, a person that Nursey loved wholeheartedly, someone who loved him back in the exact same way. He turns his head, pressing lips to freckled skin. 

Dex shifts underneath him, shoulders rolling slightly. A hand comes up to thread through Nursey’s hair. He turns further into the touch, neck arching to press against long fingers. 

“Morning.” 

Nursey lets out a sigh, at the deep, scratchy tone that was Dex’s voice in the morning. He was never going to get tired of hearing it. 

“Good morning. Annie’s for breakfast today?” 

Dex hums noncommittally, hand still running through Nursey’s hair, fingernails scraping against his scalp lightly. Nursey hums, his body relaxed. He was content, being here in bed with Dex was all that he could ever want. 

“We should get out of bed soon if we want to make it to Annie’s at a respectable time.” 

“We could or we could stay here and have some fun.” 

Dex laughs, fingers slipping through silky hair. Nursey smiles, swinging a leg over Dex to straddle his hips. Dex’s hands settle on his waist, fingers digging into the skin above his hipbones.

Nursey has a smirk stretched across his face that Dex can’t help but love. There’s something about the way that his lips curl into such a self assured smile that turns on Dex more than anything. 

His thumbs trace smooth skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  Nursey starts to move his hips, grinding down onto Dex. A strangled groan slips from Dex’s mouth as he hardens beneath Nursey. 

“Nurse… weren’t you the one who wanted to go to Annie’s?” 

Nursey’s grin just widens, white teeth flashing in the early light of the sun. His hips are still moving in slow circles, the front of his boxer briefs tenting as his cock stiffens too, 

“But this is so much more fun, Dexy.” 

With another groan, Dex leans up hands slipping up Nursey’s back as he smoothly flips them both over. His hands end up on either side of Nursey’s head as he holds himself above his boyfriend. 

Nursey reaches up, arms easily slipping around Dex’s neck so he can tug the other down. Their lips meet slowly, sliding over one another in an ease that could only mean one thing. 

Fingers curl into sheets as Dex tries to ground himself, tries to stop himself from dropping his hips to meet Nursey’s. Nursey lets his fingertips trail down Dex’s back, touch feather light as he tries to contain himself from completely destroying his boyfriend. 

“Fuck, Dex…” 

Dex grins at the desperation that was apparent in Nursey’s voice. “What is that you want, Nurse? You know I can’t read your mind.” 

“Suck me, Dex, please.” 

Dex slips his fingers under the waistband of Nursey’s boxer briefs, snapping them against dark skin. Nursey lifts his hips slightly, letting Dex slide the fabric down his legs before he tosses it somewhere in the room. 

Dex’s body hovers above Nursey’s not a single point of contact between the two of them. Nursey’s strains upwards, trying to get some sort of friction. Dex pushes a hand against his chest, quietly muttering, “Patience, Nurse.” 

“Please, Will, just touch me.” 

The use of his first name always get Dex to do whatever it is Nursey wants and Nursey  _ absolutely  _ knows all about this. A hand slides down Nursey’s body, wrapping around his leaking dick loosely. 

Nursey whines at that, needing more than Dex was willing to give him at the moment. 

“Oh shush, Nurse. Be a good boy, won’t you? You want to be good for me don’t you?” 

Dex’s hand moves slowly, grip still loose and easy as he strokes up and down. Nursey by now is panting hard, breaths coming fast and short, little whines slipping out occasionally. 

“You’re so pretty for me, Nurse. All spread out like this. Tell me how you want it, baby.” 

Dex’s hand tightens ever so slightly making Nursey gasp out, “Mouth, put your mouth on me, Will.” 

Dex laughs, the sound falling from his lips easily now that Nursey was his and he was Nursey’s. Grip still loose, Dex brushes his thumb across the head before leaning down, breath just ghosting over the tip. 

Nursey’s hand immediately makes it way into red strands, fingers curling in tightly. Dex pulls his lips over his teeth before lowering his mouth, slipping the head of Nursey’s dick into his mouth. His hand wraps around the base slowly moving up to meet his mouth. 

Nursey’s fingers flex against Dex’s head, his grip tightening and loosening. Pants fall from his open mouth as he moans out, “Fuck, Will. Keep doing that.” 

Dex just bobs his head, working more of Nursey’s dick into his throat. He swallows experimentally, enjoying the groan that follows when he does so. HIs hand continues working up and down the length that he can’t fit down his throat. 

Tongue tracing Nursey’s slit, Dex’s eyes flutter shut as he relishes in the simple task of sucking his boyfriend’s dick, his boyfriend who was Nursey, and Nursey who was his soulmate. Dex couldn’t be happier if he even tried. 

Nursey tugs Dex off his cock, his voice a mere rasp when he asks, “I’m close. Where do you want it?” 

Dex ponders it only for a minute, eyes glazed and saliva smeared over his lips before responding, “Just come in my mouth.” 

Nursey lets out another groan that is pure sex as he mutters, “I swear to god you’re going to be the death of me.” 

A grin appears on Dex’s face as he lets Nursey guide his head back down. Dex wraps his tongue around Nursey’s cock once more before he swallows down all at once. 

Nursey’s hips buck, breath stuttering as he spills himself down Dex’s throat. With a shudder he flops back onto the bed, tongue hanging out of his mouth lazily and eyes nothing short of dazed. With a slow drag of his tongue, Dex pulls back from Nursey, swallowing tightly. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand before flopping down next to Nursey, sprawling out half on top of his boyfriend. 

Dex smiles down at Nursey, fingers tracing the skin of his arm. Nursey is loose limbed, goosebumps peppering his skin with every brush of Dex’s hand. There’s a sated smile stretched across his face as his breathing returns to normal. 

“Wanna head to Annie’s now?” 

Leaning up on his elbows, Nursey looks at Dex with a single perfectly plucked eyebrow arched, “What about you?” 

Pale shoulders moving slowly, Dex shrugs, teeth biting down into his bottom lip. “I’m good. You can make it up to me later.” There’s a coy smile on his lips and Nursey can’t help but bend down, pressing a kiss to the top of Dex’s head. 

“You’d better get dressed before I decide that later is now.” 

Dex laughs, the sound light and easy. It warms Nursey’s heart to hear that sound in his presence. He and Dex had come a long way from hate fucking and bitter arguments to sweet lazy mornings with one another. They now knew exactly what they were to each other. 

Dex swings his legs out of bed, swiftly avoiding the hands that were already grabbing at him to pull him back. He laughs at the pout that appears on Nursey’s face as he pulls on a pair of boxers and some clothes. 

He throws an outfit at Nursey who groans before dragging himself up and out of the bed. 

“I texted Chowder to meet us there. I think we should tell him about us, if you’re okay with that?” 

Nursey grins at the nervous look on Dex’s face. He walks over to his boyfriend, hands already reaching out to cup reddened cheeks. Nursey presses a soft kiss to a patch of freckles he can’t help but love. 

“I’m ready to tell the whole fucking world we’re together, if you are.” 

Dex relaxes, eyes lighting up as a giggle falls from his lips. He slips his hand down into Nursey’s squeezing softly. 

“Let’s just stick with Chowder first and maybe Bitty before we go telling the world.” 

Nursey squeezes back, a loopy smile on his face. 

“Whatever you want, babe.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey and Dex spill the beans

“C, we have something we want to tell you.” 

Chowder looks at both Dex and Nursey, gaze switching between the two. His eyebrows are drawn low over his eyes and there’s a frow playing on his lips. 

“Did you guys break up already? It’s only been… what a couple of weeks? You guys can’t go breaking up every time you have a fight!” 

Dex and Nursey are shocked, eyes blown wide and mouths hanging open. They look at each other once before turning back to Chowder. 

“You know we’re dating?” 

Chowder relaxes when he hears the present tense. He looks between the two of them with confusion etched on his face as he asks, “Was I not supposed to know? It’s not like you guys have exactly been all that subtle. I can’t tell if you two are worse than Jack and Bitty.” 

“We haven’t…?” 

“I also did have some help from Bitty and did you forget that I know what both your guys’ soulmarks are? Honestly I don’t know why I didn’t see it sooner.” 

Dex and Nursey are still flabbergasted, trying to process the fact that Chowder already knew about them. 

“I get why Bitty knows, considering the fact that I complained to him about how much of a douche Jason is.” 

“You complained to Bitty about me? I did the same! Well actually it was more of I whined about how pathetic I was until Bitty told me to get off my ass and tell you how I feel.” 

Both Dex and Nursey sit in silence as they contemplate the fact that they were essentially together all because of the fact that Bitty pushed them towards one another. 

“Does he have enough butter at the Haus? Maybe we should get him some more as a thank you?” 

“Babe… I was thinking the same thing!” 

Chowder grins at his two friends, glad that they were finally happy and content with one another. His grin grows wider when he notices that Nursey and Dex’s hands were linked together underneath the table. 

He leans forward, resting his chin in his palms as he says, “So you guys haven’t broken up?” 

The smile that appears on Dex’s face is so fucking wide, Chowder is surprised. He’s pretty sure he’s never seen Dex this happy which just goes to show much he’s changed over the past two years. 

Nursey is the one who replies, corners of his lips turned up fondly. “Yeah man, we’re together.” 

Chowder leans even further, lips stretched wide, teeth shining brightly. “And you guys are happy?” 

Dex squeezes Nursey’s hand, thumb tracing over his knuckles. “Yeah, we’re happy.” 

“That’s great! Now Cait and I have people to double date with! She’s been whining about how we need another couple to do things with.”

“That sounds fun, brah.” 

“I’ll set it up with Cait and text you guys the details!! Now what should we eat?” 

For the rest of the morning, the three friends talk, laugh and eat, enjoying each other’s presence and the beginning of a new relationship and chapter in all of their lives. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends

Bitty stares around the Haus, a smile tugging at his lips as he looks at the people who had come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time. There’s a cup of tub juice in his hand and it might be safe to say he was a little bit past sober, moving on into tipsy. 

He stumbles around, gaze catching on Ransom and Holster who were being cheered on while completely annihilating two poor souls at beer pong. Lardo was watching them with a proud smile on her face, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on the wall. There’s a cup in her hand as well as she occasionally takes a sip from it. 

Nursey and Dex are out on the dance floor, bodies pressed as tightly as they can be. Their hips move in tandem to the music blaring out across the room. Bitty smiles at the sight, happy to see that his friends got their act together and were finally happy. 

He takes another swig from his cup, some of the drink slipping onto his shirt but he doesn’t seem to care as he walks into the kitchen where Caitlin and Chowder are pressed up against the counter, giggles falling from their lips. 

A wave of melancholy and remembrance washes over Bitty as he thinks about Jack who was only a couple of hours away and yet it seemed like a thousands and thousands of miles. 

With a soft sigh Bitty downs the rest of his drink, setting the cup down on a spare space that he manages to find before he starts to trip his way upstairs, heading for his bedroom. 

Dex and Nursey pull away from one another long enough to notice the desolate look on Bitty’s face. 

“Do you think he’s alright? Should one of us check up on him?” 

Dex nuzzles his neck, lips brushing over heated skin. His voice is just  soft murmur as he says, “He’s probably gonna skype Jack. If he doesn’t come down in an hour, I’ll ask Lardo to go see if he’s good.” 

Nursey nods, his hips immediately going back to grind against Dex. Dex’s hands tighten on his waist, a soft moan falling from his lips at Nursey’s movements. 

“Unless you want me to fuck you right here in front of everybody, you really should stop doing that.” 

Nursey grins, his hips only continuing to move as Dex openly pants in his ear. One of his hands is wound tightly into Dex’s hair, keeping a firm grip on reality. 

“Maybe I want you to bend me over right now, right in front of everyone.” 

Dex chuckles darkly, fingers tightening on sweat soaked skin. “You are one a dirty, dirty boy Derek Nurse.” 

Nursey’s grin is bright, his teeth flashing in the darkness of the room. “And don’t you forget it, Dex.” 

Dex smiles, a hand slipping down to tangle with Nursey’s. He pulls away slightly, leading Nursey off the dance floor and out into the backyard. Nursey follows him easily, swaying on his feet just a bit. But he has Dex there to ground him. 

There isn’t that many people outside, just a couple milling about, cups of beer in their hands. Dex slips his arms around Nursey’s waist, his chin coming down to land on his shoulder. 

Nursey links their hands across his stomach, head tilted up to look at the stars. His voice is nothing but a whisper when he says, “Who thought we would ever be like this?”

Dex bends his head down, lips pressing to Nursey’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad we ended up here though and even though it was a hard journey getting to his point, I don’t think I would change it.” 

“Awwww Dexy, are you getting soft on me right now?” 

Dex shoves his chin into Nursey’s skin, bruising it slightly. As the two of them look up at the stars, Dex knows with every fiber of his being that this was it for him. Nursey was everything he needed to survive, to actually live. 

Sure they fought tooth and nail sometimes, but at the end of the day, Nursey was the person he wanted to come home to. He was the person he wanted to get into bed with at the end of every night and the person he wanted to wake up to in the morning. Nursey was the person that Dex would trust with his life.

Even if Nursey hadn’t turned out to be his soulmate, he was the one person Dex was completely and utterly in love with and that would never change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Love Is A Fickle Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446198) by [Julie95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie95/pseuds/Julie95)




End file.
